New Leaf, New Start
by Deedle21
Summary: A fresh new start. A life to become normal and enjoy the rest of her golden years. What's this? Mayor? When did this happen? Would our young oddly colored panda be able to with stand this new change? How will she be able to take care of both of her town and a child at the same time? Better bring some coffee ! Rated M for Adult themes,cursing and dark background. More info inside


It was now midnight morning as the train rolled it's way down the hills and through tunnels, heading towards it's destination. Within the same train, not much of a single sound was made as most of the passengers were either asleep or doing other things to keep quiet. Up at the front; the conductor was busy driving his train down the dark road, while of course keeping himself awake the best he could. Moving back to the passengers car, located in the far back with their head rested in the palm of their paws, their laid a soft minty colored red panda(or Lesser panda) who, by any given chance, was resting her eyelids as her ears twitched slightly from the light tapping sounds of pencils on a notebook. The mint-green panda groaned slight; fluttering her eyes open a little before turning her gaze towards the window; watching the trees and mountains roll by while the stars shined out in the dark sky.

It's been nearly a week since she had yet step off the train, let alone gotten time to move her legs. So far throughout the long ride she had been sitting in her same seat, listening to other's chattering, eating some meals the train provided to their passengers and even taking naps at any moment she could. Yep; everything she did on the train was pretty much a usual thing for her-unlike a certain someone that was a company to her long nearly endless travel.

While still focusing on the view, the mint green panda felt a tug on her sleeve; shaking it quickly as if they had no patience at all. It took a moment or two before the female could give in and glance her gaze down at the fox pup; who was no younger than 5 and also had the same color pallette as the long tailed panda. A smile planted on his cute fuzzy face as he hid the notebook behind him back, making it a surprise as he giggled.

"Hehe~ Good morning!" he said in a cheerful attitude, doing his best to hold tight on the notebook.

Without a word; the mint green panda blinked at the child, giving him a confused yet curious look on her face. Noticing the expression on her face, the pup took his chance to get her to get her to wake up a little more-by talking.

"Did you have a good sleep? I watched you the whole night while your eyes were closed! Hmm, It's been awhile seen we left home huh? Ah, I wish this train could go faster, but if it does, that means I won't get free food! Thought I wish that you could cook, I like your cooking better-" before he could keep going on with his rambling, the long tailed panda reached over and pressed her finger over his lips, giving her the chance to speak.

"Do you know what time it is little one..?" she paused a little in her sentence, remembering that the young pup isn't too aware about telling time. "Do you know that it's way past your bedtime? How long have you been up?" she asked while removing her finger from his mouth.

"Well….Ok ok. I stayed for a while-but that's because I was so curious to see our new home! Aren't you excited?! Just think! I can get some new friends their and our house could be really big and their would be so many many many-many many many many-" cutting himself off he noticed the scald look on the female's face. "-cool...things?" he mumbled the last part before taking the notebook and holding it to his chest; keeping a page hidden from view.

" Squeedle, What have I told you about staying up?"

"..not to get caught?" he answered, giving her big foxy eyes, incase she was upset with his answer. "But-I mean, I just can't sleep. I want to see our new home and...I really hate staying on the train while everyone is able to leave...Are we almost there yet?"

Even though she was disappointed, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for the child, unlike her, he had much more energy and plenty of curiosity like any other 5 year old. Slowly moving her arms to gently grab hold of Squeedle, she held him close to her chest as she petted his head with care.

"I'm sorry, I know this has been the longest ride, and I apologize for not realizing how much you don't like being here. If I powers of a superhero, I would speed up time…" she whispered to him while resting her cheek on his forehead.

"...Maybe you could have flying powers like supa-man?" Their was small pause before he heard the older animal chuckle.

"Or maybe I could run really fast like the Flash?" she tried to hold back a smile.

"No way, flying is way better. Plus Supa-man has power strength and heat vision!" Squeedle objected, smiling at her. "But you know, I think Supa-man wouldn't be as awesome as you are Deedle."

She rolled her eyes at before using her fingers to tickle his belly. "Un huh-Now would you be so kind to go to sleep now? You don't have rights to staying up like I do"

He started to squirm in her hold as he tried to hold back his fits of giggles. "Nuu! I can't sleep! You're tickling me anyways!"

"Oh-ho~? So I guess that makes me the villain...They call me-" she looked around before leaning over towards Squeedle's ear and started to whisper. " _The Titanic Tickler~!_ " With that she started tickling his rib cage while holding him in place, not giving him the chance to get out of.

"Nuuuuu! Hehe~ Not the Titanic Tickler! What have you done with my Deedle?!" trying his best to protect himself from the tickle attacks, he tried to push the mint green panda's paws away from him.

"Yer Deedle is not 'ere! Feel my tickle finger wrath!" this time her smile grew wider, enjoying the child's laughter while he tried to fight back. It wasn't long before she notice the notebook that she reach over and grabbed it. "Ah-Ha! I got yer little fancy book lad, now I shall read yer little secrets!"

"No don't!" Without a waste of time, Squeedle reached up and snatched the book from her grips.  
"you can't look at these yet! These are for when we get home!" Scooting back, Squeedle held the book tightly to his chest, protecting it from all cost.

"Heh...Awe Squeedle don't worry." She moved over closer to him and patted his head. "I won't look, It's your book, I have no right to look."

"...Promise?"

Deedle nodded her head, "I promise."

"Awe~ That's so sweet~!" Upon hearing those words made the duo not only to break up their bonding, but curious to who or what was watching them as they did this. It didn't take that long when they saw the blue and white colored cat, staring that they with his red feline eyes. It was then the fellow cat had got up from his seat and wondered closer to the both of them with a confident smile on his face.

"Oh! I didn't mean to say it so loudly, It's just, very adorable with what you two did not to long ago and it made me think about how me and my mom would play like that! Ah so much memories." He stood there while dusting his red and yellow plaid sweater vest. After he did that he noticed the look on Deedle face; a protective yet warning look while she moved the pup closer to her.

"O-Oh! Don't be alarmed! I'm no type of threat to you or your…" He trailed off his words, noting that both Deedle and Squeedle were two different species. "I take it that he's your cousin or nephew?"

"Brother-"She same off a little harsh but after feeling a tight hold on her hand, Deedle toned down her words. "He's my little brother…"

"I-I see! Erm-can I ask?" he held up his watch for them to see while pointing at it. "What time do you have? My watch say's 12:35 am but...I'm not so sure if it's the right time."

Slowly lowering her guard down, Deedle reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her cellphone, pressing the button to light the screen up.

"It's actually 2:35am, Off by a couple hours." She said before putting away her phone. Deciding not to meddle in the adult conversations; Squeedle was on a new page of his notebook as he started drawing inside of it.

"Oh! Thank you. I should really get this watch fixed-It's gets thrown off a lot." He shooked his head while shrugging his shoulders slightly, not before he took hold of his watch and started fixing the time. "So um-Mind if i take a seat across from you two? Hope that's ok!"

Before Deedle could have the chance to reject- the feline had gladly took his seat right across from her as she snuggled his butt into the cushion. Great.

"I guess it's ok…" she mumbled a bit before looking out the window.

"...So um-"

Deedle looked back at him boredly, seeing as he was having a issue. As if predicting what he was going to say, she spoke up first. "Deedle...and this is Squeedle."  
Hearing his name being called Squeedle waved his small hand at the feline before continuing his drawing.

"Oh Deedle and Squeedle…That's very creative! It's like you two could have been twins-well if he was more your age." He smiled once more while placing his paws onto his lap. "Heh Names Rover by the way."

"Hn"

"Hi mister Rover!"

Taken back by the 'mister' part, Rover gave a small chuckle. "Oh wow, never thought a youngling would call me mister. Kinda...makes me feel a bit old I admit" Rover rubbed the back over his head, feeling a small burn on his cheek before he gazed back to the sister. "So Deedle? Where are you two heading? It looks like you two have been traveling for a long time!"

"Hm…" She leaned back in her chair, letting her tail brush across the armrest, thinking a bit as she tried to remember the name. "Its called...Amityville town. It's pretty far from where we used to leave, but I heard it's a great place to start off fresh."

"Amityville...Huh, I actually never heard of that place before. Oh! Wait" Rover glide his paw into his pocket and pulled out a map before handing it to the mint green panda. "Could you show me what it looks like? Maybe I could get a good understanding of this town"

Grabbing hold of the map, Deedle opened it to see longs of prints, arrows and other icons on the paper. Getting closer to the paper she spotted her old home town before trailing her finger over the direction they had been on since.

"It's….right…-Here" she folded part of the map before leaning over to show him the picture Amityville. "That's where we're going."

"Oh! Thats pretty cool" He grabbed hold of the map again to get a closer look before putting it away. "So.. Amityville huh? Do you two go their once a month?"

"Well-"

"This is our first time!" Squeedle hopped up and took a seat next to the feline. "We never traveled anywhere before! We also even going to live their in Ah-mi-ty-v-Illy!"

"It's Amityville-Squeedle"

"I just said that didn't I?" He asked but Deedle ended up giving up and nodded her head.

"Ah so you're moving to a new place-better yet a new life as well! Boy that's pretty exciting to hear. You must be happy to move with your sister" Rover asked while gently petting the fox pup's head. "I hope you two find happiness!"

"Thank you mister Rover! I'm looking forward to it!"Squeedle gave him a toothy grin before moving away from his touch and sat next to his sister, who started to ruffled the boy's hair playfully.

Moments later, they started to hear voices coming from the intercom above their heads. It was hard to understand them but barely soon it was they were able to hear the announcement:  
"-op, -mit-il-e Sta-ion! N_w arr-ving to-*beep*"

"Huh weird, must be a issue with the intercom-but hey! I think i heard it said Amityville! that means your stop is close!"

A little unsure by that announcement-Deedle was about to object until Squeedle had jump out of his seat with eager and excitement. "We're here?! Did you hear that sis! We finally made it!"

"I don't kno-Oof!" Getting hit by one on their bags, Deedle watched at the pup had took all their things from under the seats and sat them in the middle of the alleyway.

"Come on Deedle, we don't have much time! our stop is coming and we still have a lot to get out!"

"Squeedle, this is the only stuff we brought" she rubbed her head a bit, grabbing hold of the bags as she stood up in her seat. "Just calm down kiddo-the train will stop soon and we will get off."

"I can't calm down! We finally made it! We can finally lay down in a real bed! We finally made it!" Tossing his hands up, Squeedle ran past her and over by the door leading them to the station. It wasn't long before the trained stop as the doors slide open. Holding on tightly to his notebook, Squeedle leaped out the door and ran off.

"S-Squeedle wait! What have I told you about-and he's gone" She clapped her paw over her face before gripping their bags tightly and hurried over to the door as well. Before she could step off she looked back at Rover and gave him a small wave. "ah… It was nice talking to you Rover. Maybe we can..see each other again?"

A little taken back by her words, Rover waved back to her with a pleasant smile on his face. "Oh sure, Maybe one day i'll come and visit the town! Thanks for talking to me-oh! Ah one more thing"  
Slowly he stood up from his seat, continuing to smile at her but also making a serious look at the same time. "Peace...cannot be kept by force; it can only be achieved by understanding…"

Their eyes met after he finished. Unsure what he meant, Deedle tilted her head at him, only for him to brush it off. "Don't worry! It's a little saying my mother told me when I was a kitty. But you better hurry up before Squeedle wanders off without you. You two take care now!"

"..." Her grip tighten a little on the door a bit, she wanted to know what he meant by it, even why he said that. Looking ahead a bit as she saw the pup near the exit of the station, she glance at Rover once more then got off the train and headed down the steps. Once she was a few feet away from the train, she turned back to watch the train pull off; looking at feline a little before he disappeared from her view.

Once the train was gone, everything around her was quiet. She didn't move an inch from her spot as she thought about what Rover said-that really made her curious. " _Peace cannot be….what? That was..random…_ "

"Deedle!"

Bring brought out of her thoughts, Deedle turned around and looked at her little brother; noticing the unsure yet excited expression he had on his face.

"What's the matter? Did something happened?" Hurrying over, Deelde bend down a bit to hear his explanation.

"You didn't...tell the whole town that we were coming, right?"

"Don't be silly" Rolling her eyes at him, Deedle grabbed hold of his hand and lead them to the exit.  
"I don't have connections to other towns like that. Besides it's dark out why would any one-"

" **SURPRISE!** "

-To be Continued -

 **[Artist Comment]**  
Ah man, stood up late to make this first chapter. I've been inactive for so long, I feel bad X'D  
But yes, even tho the game New Leaf is very old-i personally want to make a story base from my experience of the game-with of course my own twist in it. I will, explain more about my oc's in the next chapter but in the meantime. I hope you enjoy it, I hope i can get some good feedback from this and hopefully I can keep working on this as my days go on.

Anyways, thanks again and stay tuned!

 **{Disclaimers}**  
-Animal Crossing characters  
-Quote by Albert Einstein


End file.
